There are a wide variety of tools designed for picking up objects or manipulating objects from a distance. One common application for such tools is use by maintenance workers to pick up debris for subsequent disposal. A tool with an elongate handle allows manipulation of the object without the need to bend over or to directly handle the material. Such tools are also useful for individuals that have physical handicaps which may impede their ability to bend over and reach the ground. There are also numerous additional household applications for such tools such as retrieval of materials from high shelves, from under furniture, and cooking applications wherein it is desirable to keep away from heat. Such tools may also be used for the manipulation of logs in a fireplace. Another common application for such tools is for changing light bulbs from recessed lighting fixtures. Another entire class of devices that operate in a similar manner and perform a similar function as the pick-up tools described above can be marketed as toys. Other tools may have blades on the distal end for cutting that may be used for a wide range of uses including those tools used in the surgical field and tools used for trimming high branches from trees.
Common elements that are shared by such devices that are addressed by the improvement disclosed herein include (1) an elongate shaft having (2) a handle on one end and (3) engagement elements on the opposite end, (4) a controller element on the handle and (5) a linkage from the controller element to the engagement elements. The user of these tools can manipulate a controller, such as a lever or trigger, which is provided on the handle end of the device to operate the engagement elements that are provided on the opposite end of the elongate shaft. The engagement elements may include arrangements such as claws, arms, scoops, calipers, tongs, blades or cups. In typical designs, the control lever pulls an internal linkage that draws together the engagement elements that are biased apart by springs or other biasing means.
Exemplary arrangements of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,957 (the '957 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,839 (the '839 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,492 (the '492 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,179 (the '179 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,769 (the '769 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,634 (the '634 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,520 (the '520 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,731 (the '731 patent).